Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a slit valve door for sealing an opening in a chamber.
Description of the Related Art
In order to introduce a substrate to a chamber, a door is typically opened and the substrate is inserted thorough an opening into the interior volume of the chamber. The door is then closed and a vacuum is drawn. As the vacuum is drawn, the chamber may compress in on itself and hence, the opening may shrink due to the chamber movement. When the chamber is vented, the chamber may return to its normal state.
The door, when sealed to the chamber, may remain stationary because it is not a part of the chamber wall. The sealing mechanism, typically an o-ring, is compressed between the door and the chamber wall. Thus, the chamber, as it compresses or vents, moves relative to the door and o-ring and rubs against the o-ring and potentially the door. Because the chamber rubs against the o-ring, the o-ring may break and the seal may be broken to compromise the vacuum integrity of the chamber. Additionally, particles may be generated due to the rubbing.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a chamber and door arrangement that prevents the generation of particles while maintaining vacuum integrity.